christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
創世記 3:22
Gen 3:22 (AMP) And the Lord God said, Behold, the man has become like one of Us Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, to know to distinguish between good and evil and blessing and calamity; and now, lest he put forth his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever-- (LCCt) 永恆主上帝說：「看哪﹐那人既像我們中間的一個﹑曉得分別善惡【或譯：好壞】；現在恐怕他伸出手來﹑也摘取生命樹的果子喫﹐就永遠活著。」 (CUV) 耶和華上帝說：「那人已經與我們相似，能知道善惡。現在恐怕他伸手又摘生命樹的果子吃，就永遠活著。」 (CUV-T) 耶和華 神說：「那人已經與我們相似，能知道善惡；現在恐怕他伸手又摘生命樹的果子吃，就永遠活著。」 (GNT) (GNT-WH+) (HOT+) ויאמרH559 יהוהH3068 אלהיםH430 הןH2005 האדםH120 היהH1961 כאחדH259 ממנוH4480 לדעתH3045 טובH2896 ורעH7451 ועתהH6258 פןH6435 ישׁלחH7971 ידוH3027 ולקחH3947 גםH1571 מעץH6086 החייםH2416 ואכלH398 וחיH2425 לעלם׃H5769 (KJV) And the LORD God said, Behold, the man is become as one of us, to know good and evil: and now, lest he put forth his hand, and take also of the tree of life, and eat, and live for ever: (KJV+) And the LORDH3068 GodH430 said,H559 Behold,H2005 the manH120 is becomeH1961 as oneH259 ofH4480 us, to knowH3045 goodH2896 and evil:H7451 and now,H6258 lestH6435 he put forthH7971 his hand,H3027 and takeH3947 alsoH1571 of the treeH4480 H6086 of life,H2416 and eat,H398 and liveH2425 for ever:H5769 (LITV) And Jehovah God said, Behold! The man has become as one of Us, to know good and evil. And now, lest he put forth his hand and also take from the Tree of Life, and eat, and live forever, (MKJV) And Jehovah God said, Behold, the man has become as one of Us, to know good and evil. And now, lest he put forth his hand and take also of the tree of life, and eat, and live forever, (MSG) GOD said, "The Man has become like one of us, capable of knowing everything, ranging from good to evil. What if he now should reach out and take fruit from the Tree-of-Life and eat, and live forever? Never--this cannot happen!" (NASB) Then the LORD God said, "Behold, the man has become like one of Us, knowing good and evil; and now, he might stretch out his hand, and take also from the tree of life, and eat, and live forever"-- (NCV) 耶和華神說：「那人和我們中間的一個相似，能知善惡；現在恐怕他伸出手來，摘取生命樹上的果子吃，就永遠活著。」 (NIV) And the LORD God said, "The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever." (NKJVr) Then the LORD God said, "Behold, the man has become like one of Us, to know good and evil. And now, lest he put out his hand and take also of the tree of life, and eat, and live forever"; (NLT) Then the LORD God said, "Look, the human beings have become like Us, knowing both good and evil. What if they reach out, take fruit from the tree of life, and eat it? Then they will live forever!" (NRSV) Then the LORD God said, "See, the man has become like one of us, knowing good and evil; and now, he might reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life, and eat, and live forever"-- (RSV) Then the LORD God said, "Behold, the man has become like one of us, knowing good and evil; and now, lest he put forth his hand and take also of the tree of life, and eat, and live for ever" -- (TCV) 後來，主上帝說：「那人已經跟我們一樣，有了辨別善惡的知識〔或譯：有了一切知識〕；他不可又吃生命樹的果子而永遠活下去。」